1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates air pump technology and more particularly, to an air pump with a biasable head that allows the head of the air pump to be freely biased upward, downward, leftward and rightward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable air pump for bicycle generally has the head and the cylinder fixedly connected together. When operating this design of air pump to pump air into the air valve of a bicycle tire, the air valve can be vibrated, causing damage. In order to overcome this problem, a long flexible tube may be used and connected between the head and the cylinder. However, this long flexible tube may be forced away from the cylinder by vibrations during running of the bicycle that carries the air pump. Further, an air pump may be configured to use a head that is made in the form of a universal joint. However, the structural of this design is complicated. Further, the operation of this design of air pump is unsmooth.